Multiversal Union
The Multiversal Union was an incomprehensibly large empire of totalitarian authoritarian fascist principles. Commanded by Emperor Augustus Imperatorus Palpatine, the MU spearheaded numerous incursions into entire universes, managing takeovers of planets in days and systems weeks. Entire galaxies would fall in a month's time from the MU's extremely diverse yet powerful military. ' '''FORMING ' '''Fandom Wars Four was a chaotic timeline to say the very least. The very fabrics of the Multiverse were thrown into chaos during the Third Hydra War, in which Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's Hydra armies clashed with the LSR in a final climatic conflict that decimated countless lives across all planes of existence in its height. However, the aftermath would be shaky as well. Countless villains that commanded great and terrible armies under Strucker's tutelage, like the evil R.E.D Demoking or the High Prophet of Truth would be left to their own devices on far off worlds were they lived out their exiles. Instead of living out their prison sentences, the Lone Star Republic would find that most of these villains decided to regrow their armies in secret. With the assistance of the First Order, many villains would find solace and funding. A major and foremost example would be Albert Wesker, the insane mad geneticist bioterrorist whom recently lost control of his Omniversal Order. Wesker was given unlimited funding to complete his research on a number of biological weapons. Meanwhile, villains like GLADOS and HAL-9000 were given testing labs to compute testing on human guinea pigs for their own demented research. Essentially, the First Order acted as a safe haven for numerous villains. However, this business of providing sanctuary to the damned developed into a full blown enterprise. Soon Supreme Leader Snoke began commissioning for prison worlds to initiate riots and recruit the prisoners into his burgeoning army. Snoke also hired a multitude of PMC corporations to form a mercenary wing of his growing army. Snoke's manipulation of lesser minds and his extensive well-read knowledge on governance, political intrigue, Machiavellian militarism, and diplomacy allowed him to extend his growing yet unnamed empire into criminal syndicates in certain FW timelines. Several branches of Hydra united and formed an entire Hydra subsection of the First Order, a testament to how large and booming this was becoming. Soon however many organisations, including the LSR, caught notice of this burgeoning alliance and attempted to halt it at the worst possible time. ' [[Tagruato|'Tagruato]], the energy corporation responsible for the creation of the Particle Accelerator, had their creation fired at the worst possible time. The Golden Republic was involved heavily with the activation of the Accelerator, actually. This accelerator created a crisis never before seen in the Fandom Wars Multiverse, resetting entire timelines and jumpstarting the Virt Crisis in many others through an energy photon chain reaction. This in turn allowed for MAJOR villains and corporations to swell into Snoke's already growing ranks, creating a colossal military state. ''' '''DEVELOPMENT At it's inception the Multiversal Union was in disarray. Snoke was recently assassinated soon after the Accelerator event by his own apprentice, Kylo Ren, whom proved unable to lead like his old master and fell out of popularity with the dozens of powers invested into the organisation. Kylo's more direct militarist rule came into conflict with numerous criminal syndicates that provided funding and muscle for many of the First Order's operations in areas where Stormtroopers couldn't reach, risking a total meltdown. In stepped Emperor Sheev/Augustus Palpatine. Palpatine was a mastermind at governing large autocratic states via his experience in countless Galactic Empire iterations throughout FW history. Thus, commanding this organisation was no problem. After eliminating Kylo Ren quickly via an orchestrated bombing at the First Order's mobile command ship, Palpatine excelled his process in recruiting more old and new FW villains to his cause and form a grand council of the most important. Major and notable members found were Admiral Salen Kotch, General Grievous, Handsome Jack, Gray Mann, the O.W.N Medic, Vladimir Makarov, Baron Strucker himself, General RAAM, the Red Skull, Megatron, Dark Lord Sauron, and many others. Utilising the laundry list of villains from both videogames and movies at his disposal, the Emperor declared the Multiversal Union. Palpatine then initiated an ancient Sith ritual to transform his body to a younger state, allowing him to gain a greater lifespan and thus govern this new Union far longer. Palpatine treated his allies/minions with great respect and attention. Spending sleepless nights ensuring factions like the Decepticons and Mordor didn't lash at each other while also guiding this gargantuan Union to conquer more worlds with their massive armies. The Multiversal Union promptly began a COLOSSAL expansion, laying waste to entire universes in their wake. Using the husks of these universes, the MU's member-states created military infrastructure, outposts, scientific research facilities, bases, factories, trade cities, marketplaces, etcetera. The MU even conquered an alternative Fallout version of Earth, recruiting the Enclave and Caesar's Legion to their cause. Eventually, the MU grew to the point of which they encompassed entire ways of life. The Union forcibly integrated criminal syndicates, local planetary dictatorships, and others into their legions. Having a diverse army of Droids, Stormtroopers, Decepticon Soldiers, Orcs, Russian Ultranationalists, Locust soldiers, and countless other monstrosities proved useful. ''' '''During this time period Palpatine suaved the Castle Crashers's Evil Wizard and the blood-sport organisation Wild Hunt to join the MU as major member-states. Right before the MU became major in FW5 Bowser from Super Mario and his Koopa armies also threw behind the MU. '---------------------------' INVOLVEMENT IN FANDOM WARS By far, the MU was the greatest threat Fandom Wars had ever seen. Their massive armies bringing even the Covenant and multi-dimensional spanning Combine to heel. Palpatine wanted more however, and wanted to use a Particle Accelerator of even more power and strength to summon more villains and cement his control over the Multiverse. To this end, MU Engineers funded by Gray Mann and Handsome Jack began designing the machine. ''' '''At the same time the G-Man undoubtedly took notice of how unbelievable powerful the MU was, viewing them as a threat. He contracted a motley crew of heroes to dismantle this ungodly organisation and their countless member-states. This crew would be commanded by Lawrence Johnson, whom rallied a coalition of heroes to do battle against the MU, the Heroic Coalition. This coalition would consist of Master Chief, DOOMGuy, Mario Brothers, The Chosen One, Lone Wanderer, Geralt of Rivia, the Jedi Order's remnants, the Autobots, Castle Crasher Knights, Aragorn and the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, and countless other heroic souls brave enough to stand in the MU's way. The following war was the most colossal and high stakes war the FW Multiverse ever saw. It spanned entire timelines and dimensions, warriors battled each other fiercely. Mecha-Godzilla piloted by Gray Mann battled Master Chief and the Lone Wanderer. ''' '''In this time, the MU also annexed the Covenant and Diablo's Demonic Empire fully into their alliance, alongside hiring the Banished. However, this war would take tolls on the MU's impervious, or once so, economy, as the war dragged on forcing more and more resources to be dedicated, the MU found itself staring down a brick wall. Palpatine's time for a showdown was on, the Particle Accelerator of the Union being their last hope. Orbiting over FW Classic Earth the MU particle accelerator prepared to fire. However, their accelerator was invaded by the remaining Heroic Coalition fleets that rammed inside the hangar bays, sending in their warriors one last time in an epic battle. It would be described as 'Ragnarok' in Norse mythos, as the Battle of Fandom Wars began. Sauron used his mace to destroy entire NCR battalions while Covenant and Jedi forces engaged each other. ''' '''Luckily, the heroics of Lawrence Johnson that day managed to destroy the Accelerator, and on it, many of the MU's major members and heroes alike in their brave sacrifice. ------------------------- AFTERMATH OF 'DEATH' It would be idiotic to assume such a massive empire capitulated after a singular battle. Instead, the MU splintered into factionalised remnants battling both each other and the Coalition for supremacy. All hope seemed lost as warlords took over assets and fought to survive on the Multiverse's fringes. Albert Wesker's science-based remnant came into conflict over resources and old MU assets like droid factories and plasma wells constantly with Emperor Modula's own militarist remnant faction. Back on FW2's Earth, the O.W.N (Our World Now) Medic and his remnant faction, consisting of OWN mercs, droids, and several fleets, took over the Badlands corporations of TF industries and used their Australium technologies to revive the dead Palpatine. In doing so, they resurrected their true leader, the Emperor's wrath returning to strike fear into the Multiverse once more. ''' '''Soon after his resurrection, the Emperor banded together the squabbling feudal kingdom states of the MU that the organisation devolved into and retreated them into an alternative timeline. Where they still plot, preparing for their return. Recruiting, and with an even more terrifying plan then before.... Category:Factions